Arc's Demi-fiend (up for adoption)
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: What if the the Rwby universe mix with that of SMT Nocturne? Here is the results
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Location: unknown  
Jaune Arc was lost, he was in darkness and there is no there just him. "Young Arc heed my call" a voice cried out. "What where am I " Jaune said as he woke up. "Young Arc the time is near the conception is upon and it is time to start your role" said the voice. "I don't understand what are you talking about" Jaune answered confused. "Soon the meaning will come and you must choose the fate of the world" said the voice. As soon as the voice finished Jaune was blinded by a bright light.

Location: Team JNPR's room  
"Wait" Jaune cried out as he woke in his bed sweating. "Hey Jaune are you alright" Ren asked seeing his leader awake. "Yeah Ren I'm alright. Where are Pyrrha and Nora" Jaune replied not seeing the Spartan and valkyrie. "Oh I am heading with them to Gale with the rest of team RWBY to get Ruby a gift you wanna come with" Ren said. "I can't I have to check see you later" Jaune said leaving his dorm room. As soon as he left his scroll rang indicating he has a message.  
" Mr. Arc please come to roof of the main school building there is something we must discuss. Sincerely Prof. Goodwitch." "That's weird what does the professor want. Jaune made it to the roof with a quickness in his step not wanting to disappoint the strict teacher.  
"Professor I'm here Jaune Arce reporting" Jaune said as he came out the door. Standing near the rail was Professor Goodwitch looking over beacon academy and vale. "Jaune there is a reason I called you up here, the world is about to change and I need to let you know how it will effect the world" Glynda said with a stern look. "How will this effect the world" Jaune asked worried. "The conception is upon us and no where on remnant is safe everyone and thing will be affected" Glynda replied. As soon as she finish the sky turn into a inverse color. "What's happening" Jaune yelled out. "The conception is here and it bring all the countries together and no one will be safe the world will change and something needs to happen" Glynda replied. The sky soon dropped rectangular like towers on the world blinding Jaune leaving him in darkness  
"Where am I " asked Jaune waking up. "At I see you are awake" said a old woman holding a child's hand. "My little master has a interest in you and he wants to give you a gift for the new world" replied the old woman. "What gift" Jaune said as the woman began to hold Jaune down as child stood over his face. "Please do not move this will only hurt for a second" said the old woman as Jaune tried to struggle. "Let me go" Jaune said still struggling. The child not saying anything dropped a insect like thing into Jaune's eye. Jaune felt pain beyond imaginable as as he was about to pass out he heard the child say this "This will give you the power of a demon".  
(Fade into black)

To be continued in the next chapter...

A/N:If you want to know the roles some will play the layout is on my page with what will happen to jaune for now see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Location Beacon's medical wing  
Jaune woke up on a bed in the medical wing. He was confuse on all that had happen thinking it was a dream. As he stood up he notice that he was wearing white loose sweat pants with a black stripe along the legs. The room had a mirror and to his surprise he changed in appearance. Jaune grew about two inches now 6"2, his hair had grown out giving a wild look (look for saber of black's hair style on type moon wiki) now the color being white and black (think night rikuo nura), his left eye had changed from blue to a red, and lastly the major change is now he have tattoos all over his body.

"What the actual hell happen to me" Jaune said out loud  
"My body it's different and I look badass" Jaune said looking at himself; "I wonder what happen outside and look for survivors." Jaune soon went out into the hallway as he tried to make his way to the dorm. As he was walking he notice that they were some orbs of light around. Jaune went up to and said "Hello" the orb shaped a person wearing atlas military uniform "you how are you still alive who are you". Jaune was scared as he moved away and went straight to the dormitories.  
Jaune was running when a bunch of beowolves appeared and chasing a small person with wings. Jaune spring into action as he punched a Beowulf in the nose knocking it into another one. One of the beowolves tried to hit him but he dogged the strike and punched it straight in the chest making a hole.  
"Jaune is that you" said a small voice.  
"What who said that" Jaune called out. As soon as he said that a small appeared before him looking really familiar.  
"Ruby is that you" Jaune asking the small person.  
"Course it's me who wouldn't I be" Ruby said proud of her self.  
"Its just that now you are so small you can fit in my hands" Jaune said bluntly.  
"Anyway we need to move the others are probably in vale" right lets move.  
"Wait" a voice cried out shopping the two "Don't go there a powerful demon is there" said the orb of light that took the shape of a man.  
"What do you mean" Jaune asked the light.  
"The demon known as Forneus is guarding the bull head area" the light said.  
"Then we will beat it lets go Ruby" Jaune said proudly.  
"Ok" Ruby replied.  
The duo went to the area they see a sting ray like thing flying around. "Who dares to appear before me" said the sting ray.  
"Are you Forneus" Jaune said.  
"Yes and don't think you can get past me I let another pass me but I won't make that same mistake" Fornues said as he charged a jaune.

(Blue Exorcist Ost Exorcist)

When the battles starts jaune dogged the assault and counter it with a kick. Ruby stood there think what she could do. She felt so mad that lighting started to appear on her hands noticing this Jaune called out to her telling ruby to hit him with it.  
"Zio" Ruby cried out as a bolt of lightning hit forneus. Jaune took this chance as he punched Forneus.  
"How is this possible" Forneus said in a short breath.  
"Focus" Jaune said as a aura of light covers his body."Ruby hit him again with the lighting" Jaune cried out.

"Zio" Ruby said again as lighting struck again.

"Now Lunge" Jaune said when the power covered his arms as he struck Forneus in the eye crushing his bone and killing him.  
(Ost Exorcist end)  
"Now that is done lets head to vale) Jaune said to the small girl.  
"Jaune quick question what am I now" Ruby asked now worried.  
"If I had to guess you are now a pixie" Jaune replied.  
"Oh will change back?" Ruby asked the tattooed boy.  
"I don't but let's head to vale to see what's up" Jaune replied.  
As he said that both of them went on a bull head as it flew to vale to the damage of what happen.

When the bull head flew off on a roof of a building a man as tall as Jaune Jaune wore a black coat with a gray undershirt with black pants and combat boots. The man also had a broad sword on his back and a pistol strapped to his leg. "Jaune it really is you I hope we can fight together again" the boy said jumping down the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**AM: Quick reminder next update is True burning Anger's 3rd chapter My Oc and the new Jaune will appear**

 **Chapter 3: Vale's remains and a new ally**

The ride to Vale was mostly uneventful and when it ended strangely enough Janue didn't need to throw up. Thanks to his new "condition" Jaune can now not vomit everytime he enters a airship. The state of Vale was more than they expected. The buildings, still standing, looked like they had a explosion or a riot in them with big holes in the side of the buildings. Some of the stores also looked liked they been vandalized.

"Ruby do you remember which area the others went to" Jaune asked the pixe on his head.

"No I only know they went to vale to go shopping where I don'y know" Ruby said with a sad look.

"Anyway let's look around maybe we will find a store in working order" Jaune said

The duo went waling around to find clues of their friend's whereabouts. They found a place called Nyx's bar and inside they see 2 people a guy wearing a white cape and a woman wearing a black dress.

"Excuse us we are looking for our friends around 5 girls and one guy with a magenta stripe in his hair" Jaune asked the two.

"Hey the name's Loki and this isn't a place for little kids so beat it" the man named Loki said as he went and chug his drink.

"Be nice, oh don't worry about him also my name is Nyx how can I help you" the woman named Nyx said with a gentle smile.

"So a guy with a magenta stripe in his head what do the girls look like" Nyx asked Jaune.

"One is blond with long hair is considered very busty out of them, One has white hair and almost look like a princess, Another has red hair looks like a combination of a amazon and a spartan, another has black with a bow in it and she has cat like eyes, and the last girls has short orange hair with a lot of pink in it" Jaune said on a slow breath.

"Sorry I haven't seen anyone like that but I have heard that a group of demons at the docks have captured a girl with pink and brown hair maybe she knows where your friends are' Nyx replied.

"Thank you I will look into it" Jaune said as he left the bar.

"Come again sometime ok" Nyx said as they left.

"So are we heading to the docks" Ruby called out as she came out of Jaune's pocket.

"That's the best lead we go let's go" Said said as he ran for the docks.

 **Location: Vale Docks**

The duo found their way to the docks and what they found shocked them. They see a girl with pink and brown hair wearing a small jacket with black pants defending herself from a group of petas.

Let's go" Jaune called out.

"Ok" Ruby replied.

 **(Ost Smt Nocturne normal battle)**

Jaune jump in landing his foot into a peta's face.

Can you fight" Jaune asked the girl

She nodded yes as more petas pounce to attack.

"Ruby zap them" Jaune called to the pixie

"Right **ZIO** " Ruby called out as a lighting bolt hit a peta killing it.

"Focus" Jaune called out as he focused his power.

"Now **AGI"** Jaune called out as fire burned 3 of the pretas to a crisp.

The small girl then summon wind that took care of the rest of the pretas.

(Ost)

"Hey you ok" Jaune asked her.

She noded

"Um can you talk" Jaune asked her again.

'Tell me what is your name" Jaune asked her again

The girl then took a cloth out of her pocket which showed her name sown in it "Neo" and jaune was late on this when he notice the girl had small wings and a tail.

"Neo right why not come with us there is safety in number" Jaune offered the mute girl.

Neo nodded then a voice called out in his head Night Neo has joined you. Anyway The now Trio then waked off to search for more people and to suspect a Building that looks unharmed in anyway.

 **Location: Some Building Top**

"Hmm well that was something" said the man weilding a sword.

"Now I have found you Demi-fiend your candelbrum is mine" said the man as he laugh and disappeared.

 **AN: This was the 3rd chapter sorry for the wait. Who was that weird man man and how does he know what Jaune is find out in thenext chapter**

 **P.S: The next update will be True burning Anger's 3rd chapter and I need a team name Please share and review**

 **I will see you all next time**


	4. update

**Ok every one this is the deal i will put up one of my stories for adoption and Arc's demi-fiend is that story so if you want to write your own version then please PM also i have another message for the next update**


End file.
